The cornerstone of any transdisciplinary research enterprise is a cadre of appropriately trained investigators. To contribute to the development of such a cadre, the Center's Education and Training unit will provide support for undergraduates, medical students, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty to motivate and prepare them to work at the interface of the physical/quantitative sciences and cancer research. At NU, as at most academic institutions, students and fellows in physical sciences departments receive little exposure to the fields of cancer biology and oncology. Likewise, medical students and trainees in tumor biology remain largely insulated from the physical sciences. A central mission of the Center's Education and Training unit is therefore to develop a variety of cross-disciplinary educational offerings (seminars, workshops, journal clubs, research experiences) to begin the process of bridging the gap between the physical sciences and tumor biology. We will focus the bulk of our efforts on NU students and fellows, in the hopes of planting seeds of interest that will influence subsequent training and career decisions. To extend our educational programs to interested parties outside of NU, seminars and workshops will be recorded and archived, so that they can be accessed from the Center website. The Unit will also provide funding to support cross-disciplinary educational and training experiences at institutions and venues external to NU (workshops at other PS-OCs, AACR meetings, exchange of trainees and faculty between physical sciences and oncological sciences laboratories).